<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark blue by saienti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262696">Dark blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti'>saienti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saienti's fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character Study, Explicit Gore, Fictober 2020, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Murder, he is one of my biases, i love Hongbin dont try me, im sorry this is just pure gore with a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saienti/pseuds/saienti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dark Blue is awfully quiet, isn’t that a bit suspicious?” Light Green tries, their voice distorted through the microphone attached to the helmet. Hongbin chuckles darkly. <i>If you only knew, baby.</i><br/>Minutes later, Hongbin has cornered Light Green next to the vent. He can’t see their face, but he hears their heartbeat drumming against their ribcage, relishes the muffled way their breath crackles through the speakers. He is not going to kill them just yet. This is just the beginning. Making them afraid to the point where their rambling will cause everybody else to side with Hongbin because why the fuck are they suddenly so set on Hongbin being the imposter? Hongbin has many tricks up his sleeve to turn all the humans against each other so he can murder them one by one in peace. He knows how humans work by now. He has been doing this long enough for him to have full understanding of their behavioural patterns, it never fails.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Lee Hongbin/Everyone, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saienti's fictober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just to make this clear<br/>i havent played the game. this fic is heavily inspired by it. its more like... Among us but make it a terrifying reality.<br/>i have done some research but if there is something that isnt like the game play, please know that i havent played Among us and i only used it as a reference.<br/>if u are sensitive to graphic violence or explicit gore then i advise not reading this. it is very descriptive and highly disturbing.<br/>everything is purely fictional and i do not condone such acts that are being described.<br/>also i do not hate Hongbin or any of the members in any way or form, nor do i think Hongbin is an evil person. so dont u dare try to come for me lol.<br/>enough of warnings. i hope u enjoy this fic.<br/>this is just the prologue, the real story is due october 31st.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> ☆☆☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Prologue</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin barely looks around, not bothered to actually commit to remembering the names of the new crew. They are already kind of dead to him figuratively, and soon they will be literally dead aswell. He has gotten used to it, the killing. He actually takes pride in his flawless work and the skill he possesses to convince every new crew without fail. Nobody can take him down, and he has gotten to the point where it’s becoming a fun game to figure out the traits of the newcomers every time. Betting with himself on who he will slaughter first. It’s almost always Pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very first kill is usually the most well executed one, since he has a lot of time to create a seamless plan while the others jump to preposterous conclusions. They all start with yelling over each other’s heads before they have even gotten to the first mission, everybody so eager to win and stab each other’s backs. Hongbin stays silent, observing, flying under the radar and singles out his prey. This time Light Green seems to be a bit overly excited to throw threats. It’s a good trait that Hongbin can use against them to get the rest of the crew on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dark Blue is awfully quiet, isn’t that a bit suspicious?” Light Green tries, their voice distorted through the microphone attached to the helmet. Hongbin chuckles darkly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If you only knew, baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Hongbin has cornered Light Green next to the vent. He can’t see their face, but he hears their heartbeat drumming against their rib cage, relishes the muffled way their breath crackles through the speakers. He is not going to kill them just yet. This is just the beginning. Making them afraid to the point where their rambling will cause everybody else to side with Hongbin because why the fuck are they suddenly so set on Hongbin being the imposter? Hongbin has many tricks up his sleeve to turn all the humans against each other so he can murder them one by one in peace. He knows how humans work by now. He has been doing this long enough for him to have full understanding of their behavioural patterns, it never fails. They all do them at one point or another. And Hongbin loves to find out the small quirks that separate them just so he can make the kills simulate each and every crew mate’s worst nightmare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He backs away from Light Green, breathing heavily, adrenaline making him almost dizzy. He loves the chase, black eyes wide with desire. He is glad to have the helmet covering his face, because his human veil always cracks when he gets this excited, exposing the dark purple, rough texture of his natural skin and the black slime filling his mouth and spilling between his fangs down his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Light Green squeals in shock, and dashes towards the emergency meeting button, pressing it frantically with shaking hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it now? We have had literally five minutes to complete our tasks, and you are already pressing emergency?” Orange whines when they all have sat down in the main space of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW WHO IT IS!” Light Green yells at the top of their lungs, voice breaking under the stress. “IT’S DARK BLUE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody sighs. Hongbin stays silent. If he says something now, he will surely just confirm Light Green’s accusations. He has to be patient. The air is loaded. When the whole crew turns towards him, he can finally speak his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just happened to bump into Light Green near the vent. It was coincidental. It is highly unlikely the imposter will show their true colors so early on, don’t you think? We have barely even scratched the surface of our tasks.” he says, voice leveled and calm. Orange nods, and Light Green panics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I saw was true. Why would I lie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light Green kinda sus.” Yellow giggles, and the crew laughs a little at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us just finish the first task and then we can have a clearer picture of who is really the imposter? Sounds good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody agrees and the meeting is over. Hongbin grins devilishly, concealed by his helmet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Showtime</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sneaking up on Light Green is half the fun. They keep looking over their shoulder, body shivering in fear. Hongbin hides inside a vent close to where he saw Light Green heading last time, and it’s a sure score. When Light Green comes close enough, Hongbin pounces out of his hiding place, his helmet off to give Light Green a few terrifying last seconds alive. He opens his mouth, engulfing half of Light Green’s body in one go and bites down. Light Green screams, but it’s absorbed far down Hongbin’s throat. He growls as he feels his sharp teeth pierce the rubbery suit and underneath the soft skin that breaks so easily under the immense pressure. Warm blood gushes out, and Hongbin shivers. It’s so satisfying. He can hear Light Green gargle, slowly being severed in half as they simultaneously choke on their own blood. Then Hongbin shakes his head, and the lower half of Light Green falls limply to the cold floor with a thump, blood splattering on the walls, pooling around the dead body. He opens his mouth, and spits out the rest. He isn’t keen on eating his victims, he has </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of moral. Instead, he places the two separated body parts next to each other to the faint sound of the last heartbeats, pulling off the helmet to reveal a pretty girl with short, navy blue hair. Hongbin’s favorite color. He watches the life fade out of her eyes, a knowing smirk on his lips as he strokes her cheek, smearing her own blood mixed with his thick, black saliva there in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were right, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the murders are a blur as always, faces and bodies melting together into one big, bloody mess that Hongbin brushes off his conscience as soon as he is done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆☆☆</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dark blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is the main story, and im so sorry for the delay.<br/>i was busy asf with school and such. not that anybody cares because as i suspected this fic didnt get as much attention as my other fics. and that is okay! i know it is very niché, and not something people enjoy to read.<br/>but i still wanted to write it.<br/>as i warned before, its no happy ending and a lot of explicit gore. dont read this if u hate it or get triggered by graphic violence and murders<br/>for the rest of u crazies like me, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆☆☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The deafening volume of the horn that announces incoming crew mates startles Hongbin, and he jolts into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes. Nowadays he usually just sleeps through his alone time, because it drives him insane to be the only one on the big ship for three days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first day he can usually manage to clean up his latest killing spree, throwing the bodies out into the vastness outside the big vehicle, washing the floors and windows, and then he passes out in a dreamless sleep. When he was new at this, which was months ago, he was awake every hour, rushing around the ship to memorize every vent and place to hide. Now that he knows every nook and cranny it’s just boring to be on his own. It’s not that he is a particularly social creature, because he values every second spent away from humans. It’s more so that sometimes he wishes someone else was just present, like he could at least have the option to socialize. Some days he thinks about the ships where there are more than one imposter, and he wonders if they are friends, working together to eliminate the humans. Are they all the same species? Or is Hongbin the only one of his kind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horn blares out it’s tune again, and Hongbin groans, slowly dragging his body out of bed. He forces himself into his human form, it feels unusually tight and uncomfortable and like he is trapped. Looking in the mirror at his naked body, he pulls at the skin as if to adjust it to sit properly on him. He feels annoyed which is not a great way to start if he wants to go through with this batch of humans smoothly. Being irritable always puts him on edge, making him rougher around the edges and less patient. And he hates when he gets like that because then the murders won’t satisfy him as much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he is in his suit and ready to go, he materializes into the elevator where the new crew is waiting to be let inside the spaceship. At first it’s just him and Red, and for some reason the name catches Hongbin’s eye as it’s just one simple letter sewn onto their suit. N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Bean.” N greets him, and it causes Hongbin to flinch. It has been such a long time since someone called him by his nickname that he has forgotten what is imprinted on his suit. “I’m sure my friends will be here shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Hello.” Hongbin answers curtly, with a nod. N has a little flower on their helmet, and it’s annoyingly sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your friends joining too?” N asks, but before Hongbin can answer, another crew mate materializes, this time Light Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, N and Bean.” Light Blue says, voice smooth despite the distortion of the microphone. Their name tag reads Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taek! You made it!” N says happily, jumping forward to give Leo a hug. The rubbery material squeaks as they move, and Hongbin grits his teeth. Pink materializes next, and their voice is noticeably louder than the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, yes. We got on the same ship!” they shriek, bouncing around the small area. Apparently this one is Ken. Hongbin wants to slaughter Ken first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, let’s win!” Black appears, reaching out a hand to shake Hongbin’s. “I’m Ravi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean.” he says, allowing Ravi to shake his hand one time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Hyogi? He said he would make it!” Ken whines, clinging onto N and Hongbin is seriously about to lose it because of the sound the suits make when rubbed against each other. He has to find some lube to bathe Ken in if they are going to hang onto every member of the crew like that. At least that will minimize the squeaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys. Sorry I’m late. I couldn’t find the right portal.” White apologizes as they materialize right next to Hongbin. They turn towards Hongbin, and he can sense the smile underneath the black vizor. “I’m Hyuk. Nice to meet you, Bean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Hongbin snarls. He is not feeling this crew. There is something about their dynamics that irks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we gather in the office?” N suggests, already walking towards said room, leading the way. Hongbin sighs, another human who just assumes the leader position because nobody else was fast enough. As they sit down, Hongbin expects them to start the yelling immediately, like all other humans have done. But they are silent. N flips through the pages of their schedule, humming softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so I see we have quite a few tasks to perform. I’m sure they will be handed out to each of us shortly. Meanwhile, why don’t we chat for a bit? Taek, what did you do today?” N says, turning towards Leo. Hongbin is flabbergasted. What the fuck is going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did some laundry. Made breakfast. Said goodbye to my family just in case, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are </span>
  <em>
    <span>prepared </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die? No. That is not how humans work. It makes Hongbin angry. They come here with a superiority complex, to dominate and show everybody that humans are the best species. They come here terrified of death and avoiding it at any cost. They do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>come here accepting death as a possible outcome and discussing laundry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I also said goodbye to be sure to have it done in case things go to shit here.” Ravi adds, and they all file off into small talk that upsets Hongbin even more. The only silent one is Hyuk, the one that Ken called- </span>
  <em>
    <span>was it Hyogi</span>
  </em>
  <span>? They stay very quiet, and it piques Hongbin’s interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tasks assigned.” the robotic AI voice declares, and Hongbin knows from experience the missions assigned to each person blinks up on the inside of their vizors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us figure this out then. Come on, crew!” N says, standing up with the whole crew following. Hongbin slinks away into one of the alleys where there are no tasks to be done, but the humans don’t know that. He senses a presence following him, and throws a swift glance over his shoulder, spotting White. Hyuk. Hongbin smirks. Hyuk is walking straight into his trap. Stupid human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin stops by one of the vents scattered around the ship, waiting for Hyuk to catch up. When they do, they stop in front of Hongbin who is leaning against the metallic wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your mission, Bean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Buy beverage’.” Hongbin lies easily. “Do you wanna join me or is that the completely wrong direction for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyuk shakes their head quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s perfect. I have ‘empty garbage’, so we can accompany each other! At least for the first stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin nods shortly, heading towards the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrive, Hyuk seems to immediately be engrossed in their mission, running around to fix all the garbage cans around the area. Hongbin doesn’t even have to fake his task, Hyuk doesn’t notice that they are being watched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which task do you have?” Ken’s voice appears next to Hongbin, making him jump in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished mine.” Hongbin blurts out, mentally slapping himself because this will surely raise suspicion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t my question, Bean.” Ken says, and Hongbin can imagine the narrowed eyes sent his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was ‘buy beverage’.” Hongbin grits through his teeth, and Ken squeaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was not. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>task!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin’s breath hitches as he realizes that- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>- this is the first time ever he has accidentally outed himself like this. Why didn’t he double check the other crew mate’s missions before he lied? He has never made such a big mistake, and it adds to the big pile of anger he already harbors since waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feels like time goes in slow motion when he sees Ken dash for the emergency meeting button, and he has to react </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>or it will be too late. He prays that Hyuk is still too engulfed in their mission to notice Hongbin pounce Ken, and allow his hand to sneak up underneath their helmet. He lets the human veil crack just enough for his cold, long fingers to wrap around Ken’s jaw, pushing his claws into their mouth, effectively shutting them up as he drags them off into a secluded corridor. When they are too far away for the others to hear, Hongbin rips his own helmet off and with one swift movement he bites down, decapitating Ken. The body slides down to the floor, blood still pumping violently from the open wound where the head is supposed to be. Hongbin opens his mouth and takes Ken’s head out, rids it of it’s pink helmet to get a proper look at this round’s first kill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a man with big, expressive eyes and soft, pillowy lips. His hair is baby pink, ironically enough. Hongbin sees his pupils dilate one last time, eyes wide. For the first time in his short life, Hongbin feels remorseful. He isn’t sure if it’s because of the way Ken’s eye color is similar to Hongbin’s own when in human form, or if it’s because he has to lie to Hyuk. Who seemed to trust him right off the bat without question. Who is Ken’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nausea washes over him as he puts the head down and he cleans up quickly. He decides to report the body, to make himself look as innocent as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air is heavy, and Hongbin doesn’t know what to do. He lies in his bed inside his locked cubicle, where he can be free from his human prison, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the body was reported, N called off the rest of the day’s missions, and Hongbin is sure none of them finished even their first one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin has never witnessed grief before, none of the other crew mates has ever cried over a lost human. They have just gotten even more riled up and made Hongbin’s work easier. The more upset they were, the less they noticed lack of logic. This is foreign to him, the way they huddled together and cried for their murdered friend. The selfish part of Hongbin feels protective of his own life suddenly. They must know that he is the monster now, they have to. Unless one of them has some dark side that has never been seen before, or they have to be dangerously naive and too trusting. He has to act quick now, because this crew doesn’t seem to get riled up, rather the opposite. And that threatens Hongbin’s existence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day he hides in his cubicle, feigning sickness, trying to come up with a quick and seamless asassination plan. They all seem to be understanding, and the mood is gloomy and gray. Hongbin doesn’t understand why he is so affected by this. Is it because none of the other crews had ever seemed to be friends? He doesn’t know how friendship affects humans, he hasn’t seen it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a knock on the closed door, the cold sound bouncing on the empty steel walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean?” Hyuk’s voice comes from the other side, and it sounds unusually clear. Hongbin clears his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought food. I figured you might need some fuel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin sits up, confused. Why isn’t Hyuk doing their task? Surely they should be back on track by now? It’s been at least eight hours since Ken was reported.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you open up, at least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Just a sec.” Hongbin scrambles out of bed, getting in human form and puts his suit on. When he swings the door open, he is met by two dark eyes, staring at him. Hyuk isn’t wearing the helmet. Hongbin is rendered speechless, studying the boy in front of him. He can’t be old, barely even twenty. His guts twist, this is basically a child. He murdered someone in the presence of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonie- I mean N- made this from what he found in the cabinets of the cafeteria.” Hyuk says, his voice wavering, holding out a bowl with something white in it. Hongbin didn’t even know there was stuff in those cabinets. Let alone if they were edible for humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” is all Hongbin manages to croak out, and Hyuk smiles sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we were hungry and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Why did you bring this to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t eat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he adds in his mind, but the human doesn’t know that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be as lonely as I am. I thought we could try to be friends? My real name is Sanghyuk, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin physically feels time stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jyani was my closest friend here, and I know you’re innocent because you were at the cafeteria with me, so I just-” the boy mumbles, lips quivering as a tear rolls down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to do your tasks?” Hongbin asks, unable to wrap his mind around human emotions. Sanghyuk looks up, a mazed expression decorating his young face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- no? Yeonie said we should take the day off since you seemed ill, so we are just hanging out in the lounge today.” he explains, pointing at his head. “Hence the lack of equipment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the mission-” Hongbin breathes out, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we will probably get back to that tomorrow. We all needed some time to-” Sanghyuk pauses, taking a shaky breath. “- to digest what happened.” another pause. “Listen, if you don’t want to hang out with us, it’s fine. I get that it can be hard not knowing a group who is already friends. But I would like to at least try to incorporate you and make you feel included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin’s mind is racing, this is territory he hasn’t ventured before, and he is scared for the first time in his life. He shouldn’t be included, he is the monster. Capable, assigned and </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to slaughter them all. He is the odd one out and the crew should be afraid. This behaviour doesn’t make any sense according to what Hongbin has learned about humans. Of course he is the outsider, because his only task is to kill the crew. He isn’t supposed to fit in, he is just here to finish his mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hongbin still doesn’t answer after a long moment of silence, Sanghyuk puts the bowl of food down on the gray floor and sighs, shoulders sagging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Regardless, I wanted to tell you that I will vouch for your innocence next meeting.” he finally says, letting go of the heavy door that falls shut with a loud bang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to get everything under control here now. Hyogi. You’re absolutely positive that Bean was at the cafeteria with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk nods, and it bothers Hongbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where any of you were. I don’t trust you.” he mutters, pressing closer to Hongbin’s side. It prickles Hongbin’s skin to hear such vicious things come from Sanghyuk’s mouth. These are his real life friends. He should trust them, not Hongbin. He hasn’t even shown his face, Sanghyuk has no idea if he is a human or a slimy monster. It’s insane how fast Sanghyuk has attached to Hongbin, both mentally and physically. And for some reason Hongbin can’t find it in him to push the young boy away. He should just murder them all on the spot, get it over with so he can sleep again. But he just can’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, can’t we just finish the tasks we were assigned from the beginning to at least have something done? None of us managed to finish our assignments before-” Leo speaks, trying to reason with everybody. N sighs, but nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taek is right. We should at least try to do this for Jyani.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak about him like that. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friend!” Sanghyuk yells, voice stuttering through the speaker of his helmet. He stands up fast, chair falling over behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Hyogi.” Ravi tries, but it just spurs Sanghyuk on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fucking pet name me! I have no idea if you’re even Wonsik anymore!” he screams, the sheer volume making the microphone unable to properly capture it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t know Bean either, you have no idea-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I know Bean was with me in the room when Jyani was murdered somewhere in the ship. I saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>none </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you there!” Sanghyuk’s voice cracks, and Hongbin hears that he is crying underneath the helmet. This is bad. This is so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyogi, please. We are all heart broken, you shouldn’t lash out on Shik just because there is some tension going on.” N says calmly, assuming the leader role once again. “We don’t know who the imposter is. For all we know, none of us are. There might be creatures inside the ship that we have yet to encounter. Or maybe it’s one of us. We should be reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk’s chest is heaving with labored breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’re so calm about this because you’re the one who did it, and now you wanna convince us all that you’re innocent! Or maybe Taek is the murderer and you’re covering for him just because you two-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” N cuts him off. The glare Leo sends Sanghyuk’s way sizzles in the entire room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no right to accuse me out of the blue.” they snarl. The air is cold and Ravi puts their hands on the table, palms down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, we should really just try to focus on at least completing our first tasks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you can run around and slaughter someone again? I don’t think so!” Sanghyuk’s voice is wild.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t sit here forever, Hyogi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you all stay here while I bring Bean with me to do my mission alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quietness that follows is awkward, and Hongbin feels the tension skittering around them. He can hear their heartbeats pick up, terrified by the fact that Sanghyuk might not come back. They don’t trust Hongbin, and it’s no surprise. He fucked up big time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a pregnant silence, N sighs and waves their hands in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Please be careful?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk snorts and turns around, tugging Hongbin with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand why they are so set on you being the imposter. Just because you’re not a part of the friend group. It’s idiotic. It was just a happy coincidence that we got on the same ship. I’ve heard stories of people who have been completely alone with strangers. It seems horrible. And then none of them come back so we can’t know if the rumors are true or just urban legends, you know?” Sanghyuk rants as they wander towards the storage rooms so he can finish emptying the garbage cans. Hongbin knows this is a task that the other crew mates will be notified about on the screen inside their vizors. It’s a task that assures Sanghyuk’s innocence. And it would be stupid of Hongbin to not take advantage of that to take them all out. He has to go about this differently. This time around he has to put human against human, and not just the whole crew against each other. The first pairing is Leo and Ravi. The tension between them can easily be manipulated to resemble a murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- I mean, I understand that. It’s a common reaction to outsiders.” Hongbin tries to not expose himself. This is a very tricky road to maneuver, and Hongbin has never been this close to a human before. This is the first time he gets information on humans that is beyond his own studies. And he would lie if he says he isn’t curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s so not like them. They are always so open and kind and caring! I don’t understand what has happened to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N made me food yesterday.” Hongbin provides. Sanghyuk turns around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he did actually. But you didn’t eat it. I passed your room a while later and the bowl was still outside where I left it. Don’t you like rice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin doesn’t even know what rice is, but opts for shaking his head to avoid saying something endangering his safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I ate it instead. I like rice, even if it was a bit cold.” Sanghyuk says with a giggle. “Me and Jyani used to make-” he chokes up a bit. “- sorry. It’s still hard to talk about. We used to make onigiri together. With tuna and avocado. Maybe you would like that more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin wants to ask why it’s hard to talk about Pink. But the risk of getting himself in danger is way too high for him to consider asking. He has to lure it out some other way. Why is Sanghyuk still upset over his friend? Hongbin needs to understand to make sure that his next kill won’t stall the progress like this one did. Maybe there is a way to do it differently so that they don’t cry and mourn for a full day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the storage rooms, and Sanghyuk goes about fixing his task while Hongbin watches him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do before you came to the ship?” he asks, vizor turned towards Hongbin as he ties up the plastic bag he is fidgeting with. “Like- uh- what did you do for a living?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin panics, he has to come up with a human alibi quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did- uh- I was a cashier. Nothing major really.” he lies, and Sanghyuk perks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Me too. And this felt like a better option! Because like- what an adventure!” he says, voice warm even though distorted. The boy sounds like he is trying to convince himself more than Hongbin. “I know you might think I’m too young to be here, and that is true. But my parents-” Sanghyuk trails off, tossing the bag he just finished tying on top of the other two and goes to put them all into the small space where they will be dumped into the darkness outside. “- you know. They probably thought the money they got from me being sent off early was better than having their son alive for a while longer. So I was shipped off a few years before I was supposed to go. I don’t blame them, of course. We’ve been struggling for a long time with economics, but it still hurts, you know. Being sold to a sure death by your own parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin has no idea how to react to all this new information. Are humans sent here at a specific age, just to die? He doesn’t know if he should ignore the way Sanghyuk’s shoulders slump as he drags the bags towards the garbage chute, or if he should try soothing him. But how can Hongbin comfort someone when he has no idea how to understand human emotions? He follows Sanghyuk with some stumbling steps, and puts a hand onto his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds shitty.” is all he manages to get out, and Sanghyuk laughs coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” he whispers, pushing the button to release the trash into space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They said I’m innocent.” Sanghyuk mumbles as he is sitting on Hongbin’s bed. Hongbin has no idea why he let the human inside his room, but he didn’t have it in him to deny the boy once he came knocking again, this time with a bowl holding something red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that a good thing?” Hongbin asks, and Sanghyuk looks up. He is out of his helmet again, brown eyes staring at Hongbin. It feels like he can see Hongbin’s black, soulless eyes behind his vizor. He hasn’t dared to show himself out of the suit yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. But that means that they will be even more protective of me. And keep me from you. And I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you even care about someone who isn’t a friend?” Hongbin has to ask, and curses himself when Sanghyuk looks at him incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you ask such a thing? Was your life really that terrible before you came here? Have you never felt someone care for you that isn’t family or friends?” Sanghyuk looks heartbroken, and Hongbin wonders when he started to develop some kind of soft spot for this young human. And how does he answer questions that he hasn’t ever been asked before? He might fuck this up even more if he tries to act human, but he can’t out himself yet. He has to play smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was really that terrible.” he repeats, hanging his head for good measure. He is taken by surprise when he feels long arms wrap around his middle, squeezing him softly but firmly. Sanghyuk leans his head onto Hongbin’s shoulder, nuzzling his suit there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel for you. I am the same. My only friends are here on this ship with me. And my family-” he whimpers, Hongbin can feel the boy’s shoulders stutter as he trails off into a sob. He is frozen in place, weighing his options carefully. If he manages to soothe the human, get him on his side, he can have a very good alibi to get away with killing everybody before he finally takes out Sanghyuk. But he has to be careful as to how he does this. Humans are apparently incredibly more fragile than Hongbin ever understood. So he puts his gloved hand on the back of Sanghyuk’s neck, stroking the hairs as carefully as he can. It seems to take down the last wall Sanghyuk has, and he starts to cry in earnest, body convulsing against Hongbin’s solid frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few very awkward minutes on Hongbin’s part, Sanghyuk pulls away, eyes still glistening with tears and snot running down his upper lip. Hongbin stays silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I see your face?” Sanghyuk blurts out, a deep blush painting his cheeks when he shrinks back as he realizes it might be a rude question. Hongbin tenses, if he denies the request he might raise suspicion. But he is scared that he won’t be able to keep the veil intact. Despite all this, he nods and reaches to pull his dark blue helmet off, praying his human shell won’t crack. He locks their gazes as his face comes into view for Sanghyuk, taking in his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk’s chin drops, and Hongbin feels a smile tug at his lips that he quickly smoothes over with a blank expression. Humans are fascinating creatures, but something about Sanghyuk makes Hongbin feel something that isn’t the pure instinct of wanting to slice Sanghyuk into pieces. There is this untainted, childlike aura around him that stirs Hongbin’s possessive need to protect him. His eye twitches slightly, and the veil falters for a split second, making Hongbin turn away to shield himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you turning away? You’re beautiful.” Sanghyuk’s voice is so small, his hands tugging at Hongbin’s wrist to turn him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, really. Just got something in my eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have been a model back on Earth.” Sanghyuk breathes, stepping closer, inspecting Hongbin’s human face. He flinches away again, the boy is too close for him to feel comfortable. He has never tested the limits of his flesh colored shell. “Or an idol. You look unrealistically gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter now, does it? I’m here, and won’t get away from this ship alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk shrinks back a bit, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’m sorry if I caused any unpleasant memories to come back.” he says quietly, turning towards the door. “I should head back to my room, we have a long day tomorrow. Goodnight, Bean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Hongbin is alone again, he allows his human form to melt away. He stands in front of the mirror, studying his actual body in the reflection. Why is he suddenly repulsed by his appearance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hongbin finds it trickier than he thought, luring Leo and Ravi away to roughly the same spot. Because now he has Sanghyuk hanging onto his every action. He hasn’t been succeeding very well at separating the four remaining humans, Leo and N seem to cling onto each other way too much, and Sanghyuk just wants to follow Hongbin around. Trying to convince Sanghyuk to hang out with N is impossible, and Hongbin’s patience is running thin. He desperately searches his mind to find solutions, to get the human off his back for at least mere minutes so he can finish off Leo. It’s useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When N declares lunch time, Hongbin scurries away before Sanghyuk can grab his arm, and locks himself into his cubicle. This is really putting his skill to the test. He has to succeed. He knows no other way. What will happen if he dies? He hasn’t ever entertained the thought, and now it’s a constant worry, clouding his judgement. Maybe if he could pretend to have a question for the two, about something on the ship? He has to try, it’s his only resort. He gets up quickly, walking towards the lounging area where the others have gathered for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, could I ask you something? I think I saw something weird over at the engines, and I could really use an extra set of eyes. I’ve stared too long at the task. I’m sorry for interrupting in the middle of lunch but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo gets up, polite as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I’ll try to help. It will be a while until the food is ready anyways. Right, love?” Leo says, turning their vizor towards N. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, huh? Hongbin winces. It sounds like another form of endearment that for sure will ruin the progress for at least another day, but it’s too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go on. Be careful.” N says quietly, shooing them off. At that very moment, Ravi gets up too. Hongbin tries to not freeze mid step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really need to go to the bathroom. So I’ll do that before lunch!” they say, and Hongbin grins wickedly under his helmet. How did he manage to get this lucky? It’s the perfect coincidence and a flawless alibi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them take the same way until the second exit, where Ravi turns right. Leo and Hongbin continue for a couple of meters more until they are close to the room where the engines are. Leo walks in front of him, unsuspecting as Hongbin takes his helmet off, the black substance in his mouth spilling onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you nee-” Leo starts, turning around. They are silenced as Hongbin rushes forward, grabbing Leo’s throat and clenches his fist around it, causing their eyes to pop underneath the vizor and the aorta in their neck to explode, painting the walls red. He holds so tightly around their neck that no sound can escape and the act is over quickly. Hongbin doesn’t have the time anymore to plan the kills or make them lengthier than they have to be. The clock is already ticking, he doesn’t have all the time in the world to finish off this batch, and they have already been on the ship for way too long as it is. Hongbin doesn’t even have time to do his usual routine of seeing the face of his victim, not that they will look like they used to without their eyes in their sockets, but still. It’s something Hongbin has been doing since the beginning and it feels weird not to do it now, but he is short on time. He has to act fast so that he is back with the others before Ravi, framing them perfectly for the murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves Leo’s body in a pile on the steel floor, rushing to the button to report the body to the others. It all goes in slow motion from there, Hongbin hears the heart wrenching scream escape N’s body, just as he enters the lounging area again. N’s helmet is thrown off, broken from the force of the impact, revealing a man with a messy mop of short, dark hair, hiding a face in his hands. Ravi appears behind Hongbin, pushing him aside to fall onto their knees next to Sanghyuk, who is holding his friend, trying to soothe him. Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin with wild eyes, tears cascading down his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHO DID IT?!” N bellows, his voice breaking and Hongbin is once again stabbed in the gut with guilt. He causes people to break like this. This is all Hongbin’s doing. N collapses onto his side, turning in on himself, body convulsing with sobs. “Who murdered my- my fiancé- I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk tries to shush him, to no avail. N continues to whimper loudly, without words, clawing at his hair as if to escape a nightmare. It goes on and on for what feels like hours, N continuing to scream and throw things, destroying the whole place and his suit in his blind rage. Nobody can reach him or calm him down, he is inconsolable. In the end, he just sits in a corner, wailing hoarsely, tearing at the skin of his arms until they are a bloody mess. Sanghyuk is hiding behind Hongbin, who is still standing in the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill me. One of you. Just end it. My life is not worth living at this point.” N looks at them, eyes red from crying, lips bloody and trembling. “He was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulmate</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m nothing without him. I didn’t even get to tell him how much I love him one last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk shivers behind Hongbin, fingers clutching Hongbin’s suit with an iron grip. Ravi kneels down in front of N, petting his black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonie. Please. Breathe.” they plead, but N shakes his head, pushing Ravi away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you imagine I have to live the rest of my life knowing that the last words I ever spoke to him were ‘Yeah, go on. Be careful.’?” N spits, and Ravi backs off a little bit, probably unsure of how to mend N’s heart. If it could even be healed. “No. Because you never let anybody close, too scared to let someone see your flaws, all of your horrible sides you’d rather bury deep than speak of again. And you know what? I envy you for that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence is deafening, N’s words are hanging in the air, dripping with venom. Ravi physically recoils, stumbling backwards on their hands. They inhale deeply, the crackling of the speaker unbearably loud amidst the stillness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ravi finally wheezes, getting up and running away to their cubicle. Sanghyuk finally steps away from Hongbin’s side, carefully approaching N.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonie, let us just go to bed? And we can talk when you’ve gotten some rest.” he says quietly, lifting N up with one of his arms hooked underneath N’s armpits. Hongbin stays where he is, only moving towards his own cubicle when he is completely alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The insistent pounding on Hongbin’s door jolts him awake, the sound bouncing off the sterile walls of the small area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean, open. Please!” Sanghyuk cries from the other side, his voice high pitched. Hongbin gets into human form quickly and opens the door. He isn’t prepared for the sight that greets him. Sanghyuk is on his knees, cradling a bloody N in his embrace, seemingly lifeless. A deep, phlegmy wound covers N’s whole throat. There is no heartbeat pumping blood through the cut, and Hongbin can’t hear any breaths except Sanghyuk’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Hongbin asks, just to make sure that the crew mate is in fact dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how he- where he- he must have found something in the cafeteria that he- oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>he isn’t breathing- I found him just minutes ago- I don’t know what to do- Bean </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin says nothing. He doesn’t understand. Why is N suddenly dead? Hongbin is the only imposter on this ship. Can humans kill themselves? Are they capable of taking something they so vigorously try to guard at all cost? Hongbin has seen humans sacrifice other humans just to ensure their own survival. This, however,  doesn’t make sense to what Hongbin has learned. Last time a crew mate died, they seemed filled with a determination to solve this to honor their friend. What had been different with this murder? He scrambles to put the pieces together but his brain isn’t wired to understand. It’s like his mind is short circuiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean! Help us!” Sanghyuk yells, snatching Hongbin out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Hongbin stutters, caught off guard. “- I don’t know how to. I’m not here to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, guys? Where is-” Ravi appears behind Sanghyuk, stopping at the sight of N. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of them are wearing any gear, and Hongbin is surprised to find Ravi to be male aswell. He has never been with a crew that is all males.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did he- what did he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>use</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Ravi crouches, tears spilling from his eyes as he strokes N’s cold cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know what he found.” Sanghyuk weeps, burying his nose in N’s hair. They all stay silent for a while, just like that. Sanghyuk sniffing N’s hair, Ravi caressing N’s cheek and Hongbin standing like a glitching game character. He has to finish both Ravi and Sanghyuk off today, otherwise his own life will be in very much danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have a meeting.” Hongbin says, striding towards the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me right now, man.” Ravi wheezes angrily. “Literally all of our friends are slaughtered. One of them killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>because of this. And you want us to have a meeting? Why? So we can find the imposter? Because I think it’s pretty clear which one of us it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you on about, Shik? Bean is innocent.” Sanghyuk steps in to protect Hongbin. Okay, so they are having the meeting outside Hongbin’s cubicle with a dead crew mate lying in the middle of it. Perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so set on him being innocent?” Ravi’s voice wavers, he is on the verge of breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so set on him being the monster?” Sanghyuk fires back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I know you’re pure and I’m sure I haven’t had anything to do with any of the killings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see his face? He is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just like all of us. There has to be something </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside </span>
  </em>
  <span>the ship that is killing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin swallows. This is not gonna hold up much longer. And he decides to reveal his true intentions. He lurches forward, pushing Ravi up with his back against the cold wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean! Stop this!” Sanghyuk protests, diving to grab around Hongbin’s ankle, pulling towards himself. Hongbin ignores him, and smiles wickedly at Ravi. Ravi’s eyes are filled with resolution, like he is ready to die knowing the truth. Hongbin allows the veil on the side facing away from Sanghyuk to crack, letting one very sharp nail peek through the fingertips. He slowly drags it up Ravi’s body while Sanghyuk pleads him to get a grip of himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean, this isn’t you. He is just trying to rile you up. Please, you’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravi and Hongbin’s gazes lock, and Ravi has the audacity to smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it was you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” he whispers, voice strained and it’s the last straw for Hongbin. One quick flick of his wrist has the nail slicing through the tissue on Ravi’s neck, spraying Hongbin’s face and arms in sticky, warm blood. Sanghyuk screams at the top of his lungs, fingernails clawing at Hongbin’s ankle in despair as his friend collapses limply to the floor. Sanghyuk lets him go and crawls on all fours to Ravi, desperately covering the wound draining his friend of his blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!” Sanghyuk shouts, voice breaking at the last word. Hongbin has no answer except the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My task.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>task</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But- I thought you- you’re- beverage?” Sanghyuk stumbles over words, and he is looking at Hongbin with fear painting his features for the first time. “But you’re a- a human! You’re not the imposter- I know you aren’t because- I’ve seen- I see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My face?” Hongbin snickers mirthlessly before letting out a deep breath, and then the shell cracks and melts away completely, baring his dark purple, ragged skin and haunting eyes. He smiles slightly to show off his unlockable jaw and sharp fangs, taking in Sanghyuk’s scared face when Hongbin’s black saliva spills over and drips down his torso and puddles around his feet. Sanghyuk’s yelp is shrill when Hongbin gives him a wave, flashing the pointed claws on his long fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for two eternal minutes. Then Sanghyuk gets up, knees wobbly with fear as he staggers the short distance towards Hongbin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- it was you all along. You took Jaehwan from me. And I- I told the others that you-” his voice breaks off into a sob. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he threatened my existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have never wanted anybody here to die.” Sanghyuk whimpers, hands instinctively reaching out for Hongbin before he catches himself and draws back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not put here to show mercy. I’m put here to eliminate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the only thing I can’t explain.” Hongbin sighs. “Now can you please allow me to take you down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanghyuk gasps for air, throwing himself backwards to get as far away from Hongbin as he can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he says resolutely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Hongbin grits his teeth. He knew he shouldn’t have let this human get close to him. At the same time, it finally gives him a sense of familiarity. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how humans behave, desperate to protect their fragile lives. It sparks an interest inside Hongbin, the predator in him waking up at the slightest sniff of a hunt. Sanghyuk seems to realize this and dashes into the corridor with a heartbreaking sob, his feet slipping on the bloody floor. Hongbin gives him a few seconds to run before going after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is back in his element, adrenaline coursing through his veins, making his vision fuzzy at the edges as it zeroes in on the human. He hears a heartbeat hammering against a rib cage, and Sanghyuk isn’t Sanghyuk anymore to Hongbin. He is just another prey, all Hongbin’s instincts are taking over. Gone is that memory of big eyes looking at him, saying he is beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It is just a shell anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gone is the feeling of Sanghyuk’s arms around Hongbin when he thought Hongbin’s life had been tragic before coming here. All that is left is the scent of dread filling the air as Hongbin tracks the human down, getting closer by the second. He laughs at the faint memory clinging onto the outskirts of his mind. How could he ever feel the need to protect this human?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rounds a corner just in time to see his prey stumble and fall down, scrambling to get up but Hongbin is faster. He pounces the boy, caging him between the floor and Hongbin’s heavy body. He sees the black slime dribble down the body underneath him, it riles him up even more. Fuck, it feels so good to let go. He sits up, and catches the young human’s gaze, frantic and terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bean, it’s me. Please-” the boy wails, voice broken and filled with panic. Somewhere, it tugs at Hongbin’s consciousness. He hesitates, guilt flooding his system. Is he really about to murder the only one who ever cared for him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanghyuk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His adrenaline dissipates in an instant but his body hasn’t caught the reluctance and the agonizing shout that echoes in the steel room as Hongbin’s claws pierce the skin of the human’s- no; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sanghyuk’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> chest startles him. The sound of his rib cage cracking when Hongbin’s fist drives through it is drowned in Sanghyuk’s screaming. Hongbin closes his palm around Sanghyuk’s racing heart, the muscle fluttering in his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t-” is all Sanghyuk manages to wheeze before Hongbin rips the life right out of the boy, Sanghyuk’s last scream ringing between his ears. The muscle stills in Hongbin’s hand, and reality catches up with him, washing over him with an immense wave of self hatred. He lets out a shaky breath, tears brimming his eyes as he places Sanghyuk’s heart back in the empty space in his rib cage. His palm lays flat over the open hole, and he cries for the first time in his short life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m <em>so</em> fucking sorry, Sanghyuk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint sound of the elevator announcing someone’s arrival to the main floor sounds through the ship. Hongbin can hear them approach. But he can’t find it in him to care. He has been lying next to Sanghyuk’s cold body for three days, and he knows they are here to discard him. He isn’t functioning properly anymore, unable to do his task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, this one really went amok.” a male voice bounces off the empty walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really looks like a crime scene.” a woman can be heard. “Isn’t it programmed to clean up after itself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, technically yes. But sometimes they malfunction and none of their tasks are performed after that. We call them deviants. This one used to be our best Imposter, never a missed mission. I’m sad to see it fail.” another male voice speaks up. “Now we just gotta find the fucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steps come closer, and Hongbin senses them nearing before they can see him. Then, a shriek from the first male voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all stop, probably taking in the gruesome scene before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alive?” the woman asks, voice shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It surely sensed our arrival a long time ago. They have a crazy good sixth sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t it hurt us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it has given up already. They know when they fail. We just have to be careful with how we transport it to the garbage chute. They have sharp claws and fangs, and their saliva can leave burn wounds if touched for too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hongbin feels his feet being grabbed, and he clutches onto Sanghyuk’s limp body, dragging him along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, it is trying to take the corpse with it.” the woman says, voice alarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Let it. The boy is dead already. It’s probably the person who turned it into a deviant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collectively heave Hongbin and Sanghyuk towards the chute, chugging them both in there with rough maneuvering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, great job. Press the button.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, it’s all over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>☆☆☆☆☆☆</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank u for reading, if u got this far i just wanna say i love u.<br/>until next time<br/>uwus only<br/>xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls shower me in luvins<br/>until next time<br/>uwus only<br/>xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>